The Yakuza
The Yakuza is a hypothetical character that will provide Ryoba Aishi with favors and assist her in eliminating her rivals in 1980s Mode. He appears within the town in a dark alley. Note: Whether The Yakuza will be fully implemented into the game or not is undecided. Appearance The Yakuza is a smartly dressed, serious looking adult man. He has slicked-back, long, black hair, matching eyes, and facial hair. He sports a red, white, and black tattooed sleeve on both arms. Description "A hypothetical character who is not yet confirmed to be a feature of the game; the below information may be subject to change." "A man with connections to Japan's criminal underground. His affiliations and methods are unknown, but he has a reputation for "making problems disappear" - for a price. He doesn't want to be paid in cash...instead, he requests human bodies as compensation." "Instead of being featured as a character in the game's main story mode, the Yakuza would most likely be featured in "1980's Mode", an alternate gameplay mode featuring Yandere-chan's mother, Ryoba, as the protagonist." "If Ryoba kidnaps some of her classmates and delivers their unconscious bodies to the Yakuza, he would be willing to eliminate one of Ryoba's rivals for her. Some rivals would be eliminated for cheap, but others would carry a heavy price." "He is tight-lipped about the ultimate fates of his victims. Does he assassinate them quickly and painlessly? Does he kidnap them and harvest their organs? Or does he do something even more sinister? He has no intention of revealing what happens to the students that he is supplied with."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Relationships Younger Brother The Yakuza will repay his brother's debt to Ayano, should he need to. His younger brother likely doesn't know that his brother is in the Yakuza and just thinks he's "cool". The Yakuza wishes for his brother to not live a life of crime and may only perform favors for the protagonist if she helps reform his brother, to ensure that his brother doesn't become like him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5Vmuwg8k30 Trivia *As a specified character, he was introduced in the video, "Yakuza in Yandere Simulator". **More of his potential backstory was introduced in the video, "Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts". *As of the October 17th build, he made his first appearance in game within the town in a dark alley. Illustrations Yakuza.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza1.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza2.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza3.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza4.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza5.png|The Yakuza in 'Yakuza in Yandere Simulator'. Yakuza6.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. Yakuza7.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. Yakuza8.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. Yakuza9.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. Yakuza10.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. 1980sModePromoArt.png|The Yakuza in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. DLdsW8WXcAARRWH.jpg|Concept art of The Yakuza by kjech. DLdsW8BWAAEtQL-.jpg|Concept art by kjech. Category:1980s Characters Category:Hypothetical Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Eliminating Students